Teikou Chuugakkou no Nichijou
by Kuudere-san
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari dari Kiseki no Sedai dan penghuni SMP Teikou lainnya. Dimulai dari perkenalan sampai hal-hal kurang kerjaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Teikou Chuugakkou no Nichijou**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :** Friendship (gak yakin), Humor

**Rate :** T (buat jaga-jaga kedepannya)

**Warning :** OOC, typo, humor gagal, typo, gak jelas, mengandung unsur BL

**Summary: **Tentang perkenalan secara tidak langsung dan kesalah pahaman.

* * *

"Akashi Seijuro, kapten tim basket Teikou, posisi _point guard_."

"Midorima Shintarou, _three-piont-shoooter_, posisi _small guard_."

*nyam nyam* "Murasakibara Atsushi," *krauk krauk* "posisi _center_." *kres kres* (?)

"Kuroko Tetsuya, posisi tidak tahu."

"Aomine Daiki, _Ace _tim basket Teikou, posisi _power forward_, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku sendiri."

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, posisi sebagai manajer klub. _Yoroshikuu~~_"

"Aku Kise Ryouta, posisi sama seperti Aominecchi yaitu _power forward_-ssu. Keahlian meniru gerakan dan teknik lawan. Hobiku bermain basket keahlianku karaoke, duh, kebalik! Aku paling suka dengan—"

"Ryouta berhenti!" belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan perkenalannya Akashi sudah menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa Akashicchi?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Apa-apaan perkenalanmu tadi. Aku kan hanya bilang perkenalkan dirimu dengan nama, posisi, dan keahlian kalau perlu."

"Tapi tadi Aominecchi bawa-bawa slogannya," Kise membela diri.

"Itu bukan slogan, itu fakta!" ucap Aomine sombong meskipun tak dihiraukan.

"Itu masih bisa ditoleransi," Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kise, "meskipun tetap dianggap menyimpang." Aomine bungkam, Kise ganti menjulurkan lidahnya pada Aomine.

"Tetap saja perkenalan kalian tadi itu salah," Kise dan Aomine sama-sama bungkam.

"Tapi perkenalan Kise tadi lebih salah kan, Akashi? Aku benar kan?" bela Aomine. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Memang dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya Kise lagi dengan wajah _innocent._

"Kise kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?" Midorima memutar bola matanya bosan, "jelas-jelas tadi Akashi bilang rekaman perkenalan tadi untuk dokumentasi."

"Eh?"

"Rekaman dokumentasi ini akan diberikan kepada kepala sekolah, lho, Ki-chan." jelas Momoi.

"Memangnya Kisechin nggak malu ya perkenalan kayak gitu dilihat sama Pak Kepsek?" Murasakibara ikutan nimbrung.

'_Memangnya kau juga tidak malu perkenalan sambil makan begitu dilihat Pak Kepsek?' _batin Kise geram.

"Kalian kejam-ssu! Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kise-kun yang tidak mendengar," Kuroko—dengan tiba-tiba menyahut, membuat Kise tentu saja terkejut.

"Uwaaah, Kurokocchi jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong!"

Karena perdebatan antara Kise melawan Midorima, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko semakin panas, terpaksa Akashi menengahi.

"Yah, karena sudah terlanjur video ini akan tetap kuberikan pada Pak Kepsek," ucap Akashi dengan santainya.

"EEEHH!" teriak yang lainnya histeris—minus Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

"B-b-bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya rekaman ya, Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Yang terekam hanya suaranya saja kan, Akashicchi? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kaaan?" Kise sudah memasang wajah memelas, berharap wajahnya tak terekam.

"Tentu saja wajah kalian juga terekam, ufufufu" Akashi tertawa sadis, "dan hari ini juga akan kuberikan pada Pak Kepsek."

"HAAAHHH?!"

Melihat tingkah anak buah—maksudnya anggota yang lain kaget membuat Akashi semakin senang.

"Oh ayolah Akashicchi, ulangi sekali lagi yah perkenalannya!" pinta Kise dengan jurus andalan _puppy eyes_-nya yang dijamin membuat para _fangirls_-nya klepek klepek dan di mata para cowok _seme _wajah itu terlihat bagai '_uke siap santap'_.

"Kenapa kau segitunya nggak ingin wajahmu kelihatan sih Kise?" tanya Midorima sebal.

"Enggak juga sih, aku Cuma takut aja kalau tiba-tiba Pak Kepsek jadi nge-fans sama aku gara-gara ngelihat wajahku yang keren ini," jawab Kise narsis sambil tersenyum memperlihat deretan giginya yang putih, lagi-lagi bisa menyebabkan _fangirling_ bagi yang melihatnya. Tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Entah Akashi sedang berbaik hati atau ada ide lain terlintas di otaknya, dia mengabulkan permintaan Kise.

"Boleh saja, tapi dimulai dari kau Ryouta!"

"O-oke," Kise mempersiapkan dirinya, "namaku Kise Ryouta, posisi _Power forward, yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Kise membungkukkan setengah badan.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, _Ace_ dari tim basket Teikou, anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling keren, tampan, macho, dan hebat. Jangan lupa, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri," Aomine mulai narsis dengan pedenya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, _three-poin-shooter_ tim basket Teikou, posisi _small guard_. Zodiakku cancer, _Lucky item-_ku hari ini adalah _manekineko_* dan Oha-Asa bilang hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, nanodayo," Midorima menunjukkan manekineko yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, anggota yang paling cantik, imut dan manis. Posisi sebagai manajer klub sekaligus pacar Tetsu-kun," posisi jari Momoi membentuk huruf 'V' dan sebelah matanya berkedip.

*nyam nyam* "Murasakibara Atsushi, posisi _center._ Aku suka makan maiubo, ah snack apapun aku suka. Snack _ga suki~_!" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, posisi tidak tahu. _Vanillashake ga suki~,_" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar sambil menirukan kata-kata Murasakibara.

Akashi menghentikan rekamannya sedangkan Kise cengo, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Akashicchi, perkenalan mereka tadi salah kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya—" mulut Kise keburu disumpel maiubo-nya Murasakibara.

"Tak apa, lagipula video rekaman ini nanti hanya akan kuperlihatkan pada adik perempuanku."

"Eh?"

"Nantinya akan kukatakan bahwa di tim basket Teikou ini ada orang yang suka dengan formalitas,"

"Eh, formalin?" celetuk Aomine ngaco.

"Formalitas, Daiki."

"AKASHICCHIIIII~~~ _HIDOI-_SSUUUU~~!" teriak Kise cetar membahana. Semuanya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Fufufufu~" Akashi tertawa sadis di atas pederitaan Kise yang kini sedang pundung di sudut lapangan. Aomine hanya bisa mem-puk-puk Kise tanpa melakukan pembelaan untuk Kise.

"Sudahlah terima saja nasibmu, Kise-kun." Kuroko ikut mem-puk-puk Kise.

"Fufufu~ gemini benar-benar sial hari ini," sepertinya ada orang lain yang ikut senang di atas penderitaan Kise. Ya, orang itu adalah Midorima. Kini Akashi dengan Midorima sedang tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya ada seorang lagi yang jadi pengikut Akashi," Aomine bergidik ngeri melihat keduanya terlihat _akrab_.

"Memang yang satunya lagi siapa, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Murasakibara, dia kan pengikut Akashi yang paling setia meski dia tidak ikut tertawa." Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria.

"Fufufu~"

Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Kise menengok ke belakang dan terlihat Murasakibara sedang tertawa _psycho_. Wajahnya yang tertutup oleh rambut menambah kesan horror dirinya. Semuanya _shock _berat—meski ekspresi Kuroko tetap datar.

"Murasakibara... kau?"

"Wajah Kisechin yang _uke-ish _ini bisa ku-_publish_ ke situs yaoi, siapa tau bisa dijual. Ufufufu~" gumam Murasakibara, "bagaimana menurutmu Akachin?"

"Hmm, boleh juga."

Tangis Kise makin menjadi-jadi mendengar pernyataan Murasakibara. Tanpa basa-basi Kise langsung menerjang ke arah Kuroko. Tapi sebelum Kuroko kena, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Kuroko. Alhasil, kini Kise jatuh ke pelukan Aomine. Aomine hanya _blushing_.

Midorima yang melihat hal itu langsung mengabadikannya dengan sebuah jepretan dari kamera yang dibawa Akashi. Momoi malah _blushing_ -_blushing_ gak jelas, mungkin gejala mendadak jadi _fujoshi?_ Sedangkan Kuroko bersyukur karena tidak menjadi korbannya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau adegan ini saja yang kita _publish_, bagaimana?" usul Midorima sambil menunjuk Kise yang sedang memeluk Aomine, dan entah kenapa Aomine malah mebalas pelukan itu.

"K-kalian salah paham!" teriak Aomine, "aku kan memeluknya **hanya** **sebagai teman**! Di dalam sepak bola hal ini wajarkan?"

"Tapi tetap saja yang namanya dua cowok berpelukan itu tidak wajar nanodayo," Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aomine mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Kise tapi apa daya Kise benar-benar memeluknya erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, eh?

Kuroko yang sebenarnya diam-diam senang melihat Aomine dan Kise tersiksa, karena kasian melihatnya mulai membuka suara, "bukankah Akashi-kun ingin memberikan video dokumentasinya pada Pak Kepsek? Ini sudah hampir malam."

"Ah iya, Tetsuya, bisa kau saja yang memberikannya?" pinta Akashi yang seperti sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Kuroko menggeleng. Seperti biasa, ancaman gunting memang tidak terlalu efektif melawan Kuroko. Maka Akashi mengancamnya dengan menambah porsi latihan Kuroko menjadi tiga kali lipat. Kuroko tetap menggeleng. Tiba-tiba tangannya menggandeng lengan Akashi, mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Saat itu juga Midorima mangabadikan momen tersebut. Sepertinya Midorima memang bukan pengikut Akashi yang setia.

Momoi yang biasanya tidak membiarkan Kuroko pergi apalagi sambil bergandengan tangan begitu hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dari tadi dengan alas papan kertas-nya.

"Akashi, mana video dokumentasi-nya?"

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari lapangan basket itu Akashi dan Kuroko dikejutkan oleh suara Nijimura. Sosoknya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu, mungkinkah Nijimura bisa menggunakan _misdirection?_

Midorima buru-buru men-_shoot_ kamera tersebut ke arah Akashi dan tentu saja tidak mungkin tembakannya tadi akan meleset.

"Ini senpai!" Akashi menyerahkan kamera yang dilempar tadi.

Nijimura mengamati kamera yang dipinjamkannya dengan teliti. Siapa tahu ada bagian yang hilang atau rusak? Nijimura lalu melihat hasil rekamannya. Alangkah terkejutnya Nijimura ketika melihat foto Kuroko yang sedang menggandeng lengan Akashi dan foto dimana Kise sedang memeluk Aomine.

"J-jadi ternyata kalian semua ini homo, ya?" tanya Nijimura kaget. Tangannya sedang menelusuri tombol _delete. _Sebelum Nijimura benar-benar menghapus foto tersebut Momooi mencegahnya.

"Ja-JANGAN!" teriak Momoi dengan papan masih tetap di wajahnya, "kumohon jangan hapus, senpai!"

"Dan kau Momoi, kau jadi seorang fujoshi?" Momoi yang merasa tertohok oleh pertanyaan tersebut buru-buru memukul wajahnya dengan papan tadi. '_baka baka baka!'_

Nijimura yang notabene adalah manusia normal yang masih suka dengan gadis melempar begitu saja kameranya pada Akashi lalu berlari keluar lapangan.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL!" terdengar teriakan setelah Nijimura keluar. Semuanya hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung.

Kise yang sudah selesai dari acara menangisnya bertanya, "itu tadi hanya kesalah pahaman kan? Itu hanya bercanda kan?"

Semua hanya mengangguk dengan agak canggung. Meski Aomine merasa kecewa karena yang tadi itu dianggap bercanda oleh Kise, tak apalah, toh salahnya juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia memeluknya hanya sebagai teman dan tidak lebih dari perasaanya.

* * *

—**End—**

* * *

***) manekineko :**patung kucing pemberi keberuntungan /kayaknya udah pada tahu ._.)a

**A/N:** end maksudnya disini chap 1 udah end ceritanya, ntar lanjut chap 2 dengan cerita yg berbeda. Yah, alesan saya buat fic yg bisa multichap meski ceritanya beda2 gini biar gak terlalu menuh2in dan review yg bisa ditampung jadi banyak :D .

Gila, itu Murasakibara sama Midorima OOC banget _ _)v. Dan judulnya terispirasi—iya ya, saya ngaku itu copy dari judul anime tapi cuma judulnya, ceritanya beda. Saya suka nge-copy punya orang lain tanpa izin karena saya kan pacarnya Kise-kun :* /slap. Review onegai~!


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh, Akashicchi tidak ikut pulang bareng?" tanya Kise dengan nada kaget.

"Maaf, Ryouta. Ada sesuatu yang harus kelakukan." Akashi dengan cepat berbalik membelakangi semuanya yang kini sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Tapi,"

"Pulanglah bersama yang lain, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah, untuk hari ini saja kita pulang bersama-sama."

"Tidak!" tolak Akashi singkat, "_Jaa~_!"

Sebelum Akashi benar-benar pergi, Aomine mencegatnya.

"Oi Akashi, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak!" Akashi tetap menolak, "dan bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku? Latihan besok akan kutambah dua kali lipat kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat pergi!"

Midorima memberi isyarat pada Murasakibara agar menyeret Kise dan Aomine pergi. Sepertinya dia punya potensi untuk menjadi Akashi ke-dua karena Murasakibara langsung begitu saja mematuhinya.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendiri dan juga... Kuroko?

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Ayo ikut."

Kalau Kuroko sudah ikut turun tangan, dia sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

* * *

**Teikou Chuugakou no Nichijou**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :** Friendship (gak yakin, apa diganti romance aja yah /dor), Humor

**Rate :** T (_if you know what I mean /slap_)

**Warning :** OOC, typo, humor gagal, typo, gak jelas, mengandung unsur BL, nyerempet ke M! OAO)/

**Summary: **Kejadian pulang sekolah yang tak diduga-duga. Ini semua salah Aomine!

* * *

Perjalanan pulang bersama Akashi membuat suasana jadi agak canggung. Semuanya diam, bahkan Kise dan Aomine yang biasanya tidak bisa diam benar-benar dibuat kicep. Mereka bingung ingin bicara apa karena biasanya sepulang dari latihan inilah mereka semua bisa membicarakan aib Akashi secara bebas dan terang-terangan layaknya ibu-ibu sedang menggosip.

"Jadi, apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan?" tanya Akashi, memecah keheningan.

Tak ada yang berani menyahut maupun menoleh ke belakang—Akashi memang sengaja berjalan di belakang, entah apa alasannya. Kise yang pikirannya paling pendek (?) langsung menjawab alakadarnya.

"Kita biasa ke _konbini_ lalu membeli es loli. Iya kan teman-teman?" semuanya mengangguk.

"Hanya itu? Tak ada yang spesial?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Err, ya, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke rumah tak berpenghuni di pojok jalan sana atau..."

"Ke klub malam!" usul Aomine sukses membuat Kise, Midorima dan Momoi menjitak kepalanya.

"Lalu kalian akan kemana?"

Tak ada yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Akashi karena mereka sudah sampai di _konbini_ langganan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong baru kali ini Akashi dicuekin.

Masing-masing mengambil satu—kecuali Murasakibara yang belum ngeh kalau nggak ngambil lima. Mereka semua memakan es lolinya dengan lahap. Kecuali Akashi yang masih menatap bungkusan es loli itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tak apa Akashi-kun, itu tidak beracun," Kuroko yang seolah mengerti jalan pikiran kaptennya itu membukakan bungkus es loli milik Akashi. "Cobalah."

Akashi dengan ragu-ragu mulai menjilati es lolinya. '_Lumayan,_', Akashi mulai menjilatinya lagi dan lagi. Rasa manis dan dinginnya es loli tadi membuat jiwa Akashi serasa nge-_fly_ ke langit tujuh.

"Ano, Akashi-kun,"

Tsk, Kuroko memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"es loli yang kau makan itu milikku."

Demi apa?! Jiwa Akashi serasa nge-_fly_ ke langit delapan (?) sekaligus merasa malu. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah rambutnya sendiri. Apa berarti dia telah melakukan _inderect kiss_ dengan Kuroko?

"Te-tetsuya..."

"Wah, wah, kalian ini asik sendiri ya?" Aomine datang, sepertinya es loli miliknya sudah habis, "eh, Akashi, kau tidak mau es loli-nya ya? Biar kumakan sini!"

Aomine yang tak mempedulikan peringatan Kuroko langsung dengan lahapnya memakan es loli tadi. Sepertinya Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Aominecchi jahat. Bagi juga padaku?" Kise ikut-ikutan mencomot es loli milik Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko dan Akashi sudah sama-sama memerah. Cukup Kise dan Aomine saja yang memakannya, jangan sampai Murasakibara maupun Midorima ikut memakannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

"Midochin, minta es punyamu dong," pinta Murasakibara dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak! Makan saja yang dibawa Kise itu," ide yang terlalu bagus Midorima.

Segera saja Murasakibara mengambil es loli milik Kuroko yang dibawa Kise dan memakannya dengan penuh nafsu.

'_Semoga Midorima tidak ikut memakannya,_' doa Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise dengan dipimpin oleh Akashi. Sayangnya doa mereka tak terkabulkan.

"Midochin, es loli yang ini rasanya lebih manis. Mau coba?"

Belum sempat Midorima menolak Murasakibara sudah memasukkan ke mulutnya. Karena memang tinggal tersisa sedikit, Midorima menghabiskan semuanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan. Akashi membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada tiang listrik terdekat sedangkan Kuroko diam membatu.

Midorima yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau es loli tadi bekas anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya berteriak agak keras.

"_Baka_! Aku tahu isi pikiran kalian semua! Aku bukannya segitu nafsunya, Murasakibara yang memberiku." Midorima seperti biasa, masih tetap dengan ke-_tsundere _-nya. Padahal sebernya dia sedikit nafsu, eh?

"A-apakah ini membuktikan k-kalau Midorima lebih _seme_ daripada diriku?" tanya Aomine terbata-bata entah pada siapa.

"Huweee~~! Diriku sudah tidak perawan! Bagaimana ini?!" Kise berteriak-teriak sambil menangisi nasibnya.

Kuroko meraba-raba bibirnya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine tadi membuatnya merasa kalau dirinya ini paling _uke_ diantara yang lain.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, Tetsuya" panggil Akashi kalem tapi cukup membuat bergidik, Akashi terlihat agak gugup untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Lupakan saja hari ini, anggap kejadian tadi seolah tak pernah terjadi," ucap Akashi menenangkan mereka, semuanya bersyukur Akashi tidak memarahi mereka.

"Sebagai gantinya akan kutambah porsi latihan kalian tanpa istirahat sedetik pun."

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang berani menolak.

Momoi yang sedari tadi sedang asyik menelpon temannya jadi tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Momoi menutup thandphone-nya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Momoi bingung.

"Ah, nggak! Nggak terjadi apa-apa kok Momoicchi, hehe," Kise nyengir selebar-lebarnya, "nah sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kise mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Momoi.

Karena tak ada ide untuk melakukan apa Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine, langsung dibalas Aomine dengan tatapan '_why me?_' oleh Aomine. Dengan otak pas-pasan milik Aomine terbesit sebuah ide yang sebenarnya agak kurang kerjaan.

"Bagaimana kalau makan pisang coklat?" usul Aomine sambil menunjuk pada penjualnya, "itu lho pisang yang dilumuri coklat? Kalian tahu kan?" Aomine menyeringai.

Otak Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi mulai mencerna hal yang dimaksudkan Aomine. Sejenak mereka agak ragu mengingat di sini ada Kise dan Kuroko yang masih polos pikirannya.

"Coklat? Sepertinya enak," Kise menyetujui, Kuroko mengangguk. Oke, sepertinya Kise dan Kuroko benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aomine memesan enam rasa coklat, Momoi yang tahu jalan pikiran Aomine lebih memilih rasa stroberi dan Kuroko memilih rasa vanilla karena dia memang menyukai rasa vanilla.

Akashi dan Midorima agak ragu untuk memakannya, pisang tadi agak kebesaran untuk bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Murasakibara yang memesan dua tadi langsung memakan dua sekaligus pisang coklatnya.

"Murasakibaracchi... _sugoii~_!" puji Kise kagum.

"Bagaimana biar tambah seru kita buat peraturan," usul Aomine lagi, "peraturannya mudah, kita hanya harus memakan pisang tadi seperti Murasakibara."

Akashi, Midorima, dan Momoi mulai berfirasat buruk.

"Seperti ini, aaa..." Aomine mencontohkan dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Yah, kalau Aomine mempunyai mulut selebar itu memang bukan hal mustahil. Masalahnya adalah mulut Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko yang notabene lebih kecil dari yang lain. Midorima sih tak perlu ditanya, mulutnya bisa melebar seperti Aomine tadi kalau dia mau. Tapi Midorima terlalu _tsundere_ untuk membuka mulutnya sebesar itu. Jadi dia harus bagaimana?

Momoi sedang asyik memakan pisangnya tadi dengan santai. Dia memakan dengan sewajarnya, yaitu menggigit-nya perbagian. Momoi tidak ingin ikut dalam permainan aneh milik Aomine tadi.

"Oke! Aku yang pertama-ssu!"

Akashi dan Midorima menoleh ke arah Kise. Kise benar-benar terlalu polos hingga tak sadar bahwa ini jebakan yang dibuat oleh Aomine.

Kise yang dari tadi mencoba memasukkan pisang ke dalam mulutnya selalu gagal. Tapi Kise tidak menyerah, dia mulai menjilati pisang tersebut dengan gaya yang terkesan... err begitulah.

Aomine menahan darah yang menggucur dari hidungnya, Momoi sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah pisang coklatnya, Midorima komat-kamit nggak jelas, Akashi lagi-lagi membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat, dan Kuroko hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kise polos.

Midorima menggeleng pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Kise.

"Lebih baik kau makan dengan cara biasa, tak perlu dijilati seperti itu nanodayo." Kise hanya mengangguk lalu memakannya dengan cara yang sama dengan Momoi.

Berikutnya Kuroko yang tampak lebih polos dibandingkan Kise. Mereka semua menelan ludah yang menjadi terasa berat. Sumpah, iman mereka benar-benar sedang diuji di sini. Kuroko dengan polosnya langsung memasukkan pisang itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat krim vanilla yang melapisi pisang itu belepotan di wajah Kuroko.

"_KAMI-SAMAAA! _Aku sudah tidak kuat!" Midorima melambaikan tangannya, kini dia ikut bersembunyi di balik punggung Murasakibara bersama Momoi. Momoi sendiri sudah pingsan karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan darah ketika melihat Kuroko.

Dari mulut Aomine keluar air liur, dan dari hidungnya keluar darah. Akashi juga mimisan meski tak separah yang lain, raut wajah dinginnya berganti dengan ekspresi kaget. Sedangkan Kise, dia hanya cekikikan dengan polosnya sambil mengomentari Kuroko kalau dia terlihat imut sekali dengan krim di wajahnya.

Adegan tadi tak berlangsung lama karena Kise lalu membersihkan wajah Kuroko dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

Orang ketiga yang akan memakannya entah kenapa terpilih Akashi. Akashi sudah was-was sendiri jika nanti aksi memakan pisangnya mengundang pro dan kontra dari anggota lainnya, terutama Aomine.

Akashi menggigit kecil permukaan pisang tadi dan langsung mendapat penolakan dari Aomine.

"Tidak boleh, kauharus memakannya langsung seperti yang lain!"

Akashi—dengan terpaksa dan berat hati mempertaruhkan kehormatannya agar bisa memakan pisang tadi. Karena kelamaan, Kise ikut membantu memasukkanpisang tadi ke mulut Akashi.

Alhasil terdengar bunyi penolakan yang terdengar seperti desahan dari mulut Akashi.

"Gimana? Enakkan?" tanya Kise.

Bagaimanapun Kise tetap tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, Kise terus-terusan memaksanya masuk membuat Akashi semakin keras mendesah.

Untunglah mereka sekarang sedang duduk dibangku taman yang memang kalau malam kosong. Entah apa reaksi orang-orang bila melihat hal ini nantinya?

Dan peserta terakhir tinggal Midorima. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakannya sama seperti Aomine dan Murasakibara agar tak terlihat seperti Kise, Kuroko, maupun Akashi. Tapi memang dasar otak Aomine yang terlalu kotor, dimatanya Midorima terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar sedang bernafsu (?).

"Midorima Shintarou benar-benar seorang _seme_ sejati." Ucap Aomine kaget sambil memandangi Midorima.

"Jangan sama kan aku denganmu, Aomine Daiki! Lagipula aku memakannya begini karena nafsu makanku sedang tinggi, nanodayo!" teriak Midorima, jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine.

Karena semua sudah menghabiskan pisang coklatnya masing-masing dan hari juga sudah semakin malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sendiri-sendiri. Kalau biasanya saat pulang Aomine akan berdebat dengan Kise, kali ini yang menjadi teman debatnya adalah Midorima. Tentu saja dengan masalah yang sama-sama sepele.

Sepertinya ada yang diam-diam secara sengaja mengabadikan momen tadi dengan kamera.

* * *

—**To be continue/End—**

* * *

**A/N: **Araaa~ ini apdet-nya kecepetan nggak ya? Yang jelas ini cerita mulai nggak jelas. Ohya, terimakasih buat yang review /_bows_. _Yokatta~_ kalau ceritanya lucu. Nah, kalau yang ini gimana? Nggak lucu ya? Hadeh saya bingung bikinnya, ini ide dapet karena nemu gambarnya anggota Kiseki no Sedai lagi makan es loli itu. Dan apa hubungannya dengan pisang coklat? Nggak ada! Lagipula ini kok jadi fic rate semi M gitu ya =w=a /pundung

Ya sudah reviewnya ditunggu, flame juga gak masalah sih _ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Teikou Chuugakou no Nichijou**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre :** Humor

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** OOC to the max!, typo, garing, alur terlalu lambat, humor gagal, gak jelas, Shonen-Ai

**Summary: **Hal yang sangat kurang kerjaan dari Kiseki no Sedai karena masa kecil kurang bahagia, pelepas rasa bosan.

* * *

"Akachin, aku bosan. Adakah hal lain selain latihan?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mencolek pundak Akashi.

Akashi diam tak menjawab, pandangannya mengarah pada kumpulan manusia yang sudah terbujur kaku—salah, maksudnya tidur-tiduran di atas lantai.

Hari ini sekolah mereka memulangkan pagi murid-muridnya karena ada rapat. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, masa mereka mau pulang begitu saja?

Sebenarnya kalau urusan pulang semuanya juga pengen, tapi Akashi menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tinggal di lapangan basket ini.

Akashi menjentikkan jarinya tanda dia mendapat _wangsit_.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main!"

"Main? Asal bukan main basket saja nggak pa-pa sih-ssu." Ucap Kise malas.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan main basket kecuali kalian yang menentukan," balas Akashi, "dimulai dari Tetsuya, apa cita-citamu?"

"Guru TK," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya, kau akan berpura-pura menjadi guru kami, sementara kami akan menjadi murid TK,"

"Akashi, apa itu seperti main sekolah-sekolahan?" tanya Aomine bingung, Akashi mengangguk.

"Tak ada yang boleh protes, sekarang kita mulai permainannya!" perintah Akashi, semuanya langsung _jawdrop_.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah celemek khas guru TK. Nggak yakin itu celemek guru atau jangan-jangan celemek milik klub memasak?

"Sekarang kita akan belajar berhitung, ada yang tahu 8 ditambah 7 sama dengan berapa?" tanya Kuroko pada murid-muridnya yang _oversize_ untuk ukuran anak TK.

"Jawabannya 10! Ya kan _sensei_?" Kise menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gaya kekanakan karena pada dasarnya dia disuruh menjadi murid TK.

"Belum benar, Kise-kun," Kuroko mengelus kepala Kise, layaknya guru TK yang normal, "ada yang tahu jawabannya?"

"15!" jawab Akashi lantang, kalau pertanyaan Cuma begitu mah kecil buatnya.

"Benar, Akashi-kun pintar ya!" Kuroko berseru sambil tersenyum ke arah Akashi.

'_Manisnya..._' batin Akashi ketika melihat senyuman Kuroko, dia tak peduli dengan wajanhya yang sudah memerah.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, otak Aomine mulai salah mencerna pertanyaan Kuroko, '_Midorima ditambah Kise jadi Tetsu, dafuq?!_'.

"Aomine, Kuroko bukan anakku dengan Kise," ucap Midorima yang ada di sebelah Aomine, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran Aomine.

"T-tunggu,kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Aomine panik seperti anak kecil habis ketahuan mencuri mangga tetangga.

"Otakmu yang dangkal itu mudah ditebak tahu,"

"Otakku ini bukan dangkal, tapi seperti udang!"

'_Itu bukannya sama?_'

Midorima lebih memilih diam karena berdebat dengan Aomine itu pasti tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik memperhatikan gurunya yang manis kan? Eh?

Sementara itu Kise mulai pura-pura nangis, atau mungkin nangis beneran?

"Huweee, Kulokoccchi-cencei kacih peltanyaannya cucah cih, aku kan nggak bica jawab!"

Kuroko mengelus kepala Kise lagi, yang bersangkutan malah tambah keras nangisnya. Kuroko panik, nggak disangka ternyata Kise begitu menghayati perannya sebagai anak TK. Terpaksa Kuroko memeluk Kise dan menenangkannya. Sementara itu, gunting milik Akashi sudah mangap-mangap minta tumbal.

"Sudah, sudah. Itu tadi kan pertanyaannya mudah kok, asal Kise-kun mau belajar kayak Akashi-kun."

"Kulokocchi-cencei jahat, dali tadi yang dipuji Akashicchi mulu! Huwee!"

Kuroko semakin bingung, kalau yang nangis anak kecil mungkin dia masih bisa gendong-gendong gitu. Lah ini, anaknya aja lebih besar dari gurunya, masa mau digendong.

"_L_youta, kau tau kan kalau aku itu celalu benal. Makanya, belhenti nangis dan jangan buat Tetcuya-cencei bingung atau kulempal gunting!" ucap Akashi dengan nada . . . cadel dan kekanakan? _The day after tomorrow_.

'_GAWAAATTT! Akashi/Akashicchi mulai error!_'

Murasakibara, yang sejak permainan ini dimulai belum mengeluarkan suara, menarik-narik lengan baju Kuroko.

"Sensei, kapan istirahatnya? Aku laper..."

Kuroko melepaskan Kise, lalu berjalan menghampiri Murasakibara.

"Bentar lagi. Oiya, Murasakibara-kun kalau makan hati-hati biar nggak kotor seperti ini," Kuroko membersihkan daerah sekitar mulut Murasakibara yang penuh dengan makanan dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Kemarahan Akashi sudah berada dipuncaknya, dilemparnya gunting keramat itu ke arah Aomine.

"Hoi! Akashi! Apa salahku?"

"Nggak ada, Cuma iseng aja,"

Acara sekolah-sekolahan tadi pun berakhir karena Akashi sudah mulai memainkan guntingnya, dan korbanpun berjatuhan

"Sekarang giliran Shintarou, apa cita-citamu?"

"Dokter."

"Sekarang kita akan menjadi pasienmu dan kau dokternya,"

Midorima izin keluar sebentar. Dia pergi ke ruang lab dan meminjam jas di sana, biar terasa kesan dokternya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pasien pertama?"

"Aku! Aku-ssu!"

Sepertinya dari tadi Kise yang paling semangat bermain ini.

"Baik, boleh saya tahu apa keluhan anda?" tanya Midorima, sudah seperti dokter sungguhan.

"Ano, itu, t-tolong..." Kise menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan agak takut-taku, "tolong periksa kandungan saya!"

'_Sejak kapan laki-laki bisa hamil!_'

Midorima—sebagai sang dokter kaget bukan kepalang, apalagi yang lainnya.

"Belakangan ini saya sering muntah-muntah, perut saya juga terasa sakit, dan—"

"T-tunggu! Gejala-gejala seperti juga sering ditemui di penyakit yang lain, misalnya diare atau muntaber."

"Tapi kemarin malam, Aominecchi habis melakukan _itu_ denganku? Bagaimana dong?"

Semuanya langsung menatap tajam Aomine dengan tatapan '_Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-Kise-kemarin-malam?_'. Aomine sudah panik bingung mau menjawab seperti apa.

"Oi Kise! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu!"

"Aominecchi jahat! Masa kamu nggak mau tanggung jawab!"

Aomine tambah bingung, Midorima lalu menenangkan pertengkaran suami-istri tadi.

"Sudah-sudah Bapak-Ibu (?) sekalian. Biar saya cek dulu kebenarannya."

Midorima lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat untuk menge-test kehamilan (?) dari tasnya. Sejak kapan Midorima membawa alat seperti itu? Yang jelas Oha-Asa bilang bukan itu _Lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"Nih, ke kamar mandi dan coba pakai ini!" Midorima menyerahkan alat tadi pada Kise. Kise langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah keluar, hasilnya adalah...

"Semuanya! Ini gawat! Hasilnya positif!"

Kise—entah sejak kapan—menangis sesenggukan. Semuanya kembali melayangkan pandangan yang sama seperti pada Aomine.

"Sumpah! Kemarin malam aku nggak ngapa-ngapain Kise! Itu tadi bohong! Demi Tu-HAAAAANNN!" teriak Aomine berusaha meyakinkan semuanya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab, Daiki!"

"T-tapi kan..."

"Huh! Kalau begini sih aku harus ganti nama jadi Aomine Ryouta dong," celetuk Kise ngasal.

"Wah, selamat ya Kise-kun," Kuroko malah menyalami Kise.

"Hehe, iya. Kurokocchi juga, moga langgeng ya sama Akashicchi,"

Hening. Akashi dan Kuroko, dua-duanya sudah memerah. Tidak ada yang berani menatap wajah satu sama lain, salting.

"Uhuk," Midorima memecah keheningan, "kalau begitu, silakan pasien selanjutnya?"

"Aku!" Murasakibara maju bersama Akashi, Midorima mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Nah, silakan katakan apa keluhan anda?"

"Bolehkah aku memeriksakan _adikku_ ini, Dokter?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk Akashi di sampingnya, sementara Akashi yang di sampingnya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering membawa gunting..." Akashi mulai menceritakan keluhannya.

'_Kau memang mebawanya setiap hari Akashi!_'

"dan kau tahu, gunting ini selalu menginginkan tumbal setiap harinya, darah atau organ apapun boleh"

Glek!

"Maukah kau menjadi korban selanjutnya, Dokter Midorima?" tanya Akashi masih dengan senyum manisnya dan tentu saja gunting di tangannya.

"Murasakibara! Kau _kakaknya_ kan? Dia terkena sakit jiwa. Dia harus segera diperiksakan ke dokter jiwa atau—"

Mari kita potong adegan di atas, mengingat dari tadi tidak ada penyakit yang jelas. Singkat cerita kini giliran Aomine untuk menyampaikan segala aspirasinya (?).

"Jadi Daiki, apa cita-citamu?"

"Polisi."

"Oh, oke, kalau begitu kau jadi polisinya dan kami jadi penjahatnya." Ucap Akashi agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"3-2..." Kise mulai menghitung mundur, "-1... LARIIII!"

"Oi! Tunggu!"

Semuanya lari berpencar, termasuk Murasakibara yang sepertinya agak kerepotan berlari membawa tumpukan snack-nya itu.

Aomine bingung mau mengejar siapa dulu. Kuroko yang langkahnya paling lamban pasti bisa terkejar olehnya, tapi kalau tiba-tiba Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_? Kise, Midorima, dan Akashi tentu saja mempunyai langkah yang cepat, agak susah untuk mengejar mereka. Satu-satunya yang mudah terkejar adalah Murasakibara, selain tinggi, rambutnya juga cukup mencolok.

Lagian kenapa jadi acara kejar-kejaran begini?

Aomine mengejar Murasakibara dan menemukannya di kantin, ditangannya sudah ada banyak snack.

"Murasakibara! Ketemu!"

"Maaf deh, aku udah laper dari tadi," Murasakibara pasrah digiring oleh polisi yang wajahnya bahkan lebih mirip kriminal—Aomine. Setelah mengurung Murasakibara dalam penjara, Aomine melanjutkan pencariannya mencari penjahat lainnya.

Aomine berlari ke arah lapangan dan menemukan banyak siswi yang berkerumun di sana. Tidak salah lagi, yang sedang dikerumuni itu pasti Kise. Kise yang mendengar Aomine memanggil-manggil namanya buru-buru lari ke luar dari kerumunan.

Kise yang berlari tanpa melihat murid-murid di depan yang ditabraknya, sebagian dari mereka malah berteriak histeris sebagian pingsan saking senangnya. Lain kalau Aomine yang menabrak, cacian serta barang-barang _random_ dilemparkan begitu saja, seolah sebenarnya Aomine lah penjahatnya.

Sampai di pertengahan jalan mereka malah bertemu Midorima. Dalam hati Midorima sudah mengumpat-umpat karena Kise membuatnya bertemu dengan Aomine.

"Kise, kenapa kau bisa sampai bertemu dengannya!?" tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine yang sepertinya sudah agak kewalahan.

"Itu tadi (hosh hosh) tidak tahu yang jelas kami ketemu di lapangan (hah haah)."

"KISE! MIDORIMA! Kalian menyerah saja!" teriak Aomine yang sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari.

"Midorimacchi! Ayo berpencar!"

Kise dan Midorima akhirnya bepencar. Aomine tidak mengejar, kakinya terasa sakit dan pegal sekali. Maka, Aomine memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawah pohon di belakang halaman sekolah.

"Sialan! Kenapa jadi main kejar-kejaran begini sih! Kekanakan!" Aomine memukul pohon di sampingnya dengan keras dan penuh emosi. Tiba-tiba...

BRUKK

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas pohon dan tepat mengenai Aomine.

"T-tetsu?"

Aomine dan Kuroko sekarang sedang berada dalam posisi yang sangat, ehm, aneh. Kuroko di atas sementara Aomine di bawah.

"Kenapa kau bisa di atas situ, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine tak menghiraukan posisi-nya saat ini.

"Tentu saja bersembunyi dari Aomine-kun,"

"Sekarang kau sudah kutangkap, ikut aku ke kantor polisi (?),"

"Ha'i!"

'_Nurut amat?_'

Aomine akhirnya menggiring Kuroko yang sepertinya pasrah akan keadannya. Sebelum sempat sampai tujuan, Akashi menghadangnya.

"Aomine Daiki! Serahkan Tetsuya atau mati!" teriak Akashi lantang sambil menodongkan guntingnya.

"Hoo, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan!"

Pertarungan klimaks antara ketua komplotan penjahat dengan seorang polisi pembela kebenaran (sebenarnya tidak jelas mana yang penjahat dan polisinya) dimulai. Akashi dengan guntingnya dan Aomine mau tak mau dengan tangan kosong. Pertarungan berlangsung panas meski pada akhirnya kita tahu sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya. Karenanya Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan sebagai berikut :

"_Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine Daiki adalah dirinya sendiri tidak berlaku untuk Akashi Seijuurou karena semenjak dia selalu menang dia selalu benar_." —Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine menyerah, kali ini saja antagonis boleh menang dari sang protagonis. Karena sedari tadi berlari-larian tak tentu arah, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. Murasakibara yang sudah ketangkap duluan tentu tak merasakan kelelahan yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Semuanya, cita-cita ku menjadi _pastry chef_ lho! Kalian mau makan kue?" tawar Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja!"

Murasakibara keluar, tentu saja ke ruang klub memasak. Biarlah dimarahin sama ketua klubnya, tinggal bilang ini perintah dari Akashi semuanya beres.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Murasakibara kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi kue warna-warni. Ada yang merah untuk Akashi, yang kuning untuk Kise, hijau untuk Midorima, biru untuk Aomine, dan Kuroko tentu saja bukan kue warna hitam tapi putih, rasa vanilla.

"Murasakibara, warna biru ini mencurigakan. Memangnya ini rasa apa?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Mm, rasa blueberry. Tapi karena warnanya nggak biru kucampur warna kuning sama hijau,"

'_Lagi-lagi Midorima tambah Kise jadi... aku?'_

Kise yang sedang asyik mengunyah kue berwarna kuning yang rasanya nanas itu ditepuk punggungnya oleh Aomine.

"Kayaknya anak yang kau kandung itu bukan dariku, tapi Midorima."

"Uhuk, apa-apaan tuh Aominecchi!" Kise menyangkal.

"Kau yang harus tanggung jawab, aku dan Tetsu ini anakmu, Kise!"

Kuroko bingung, namanya tiba-tiba nyangkut dipermasalahan ini. Pasalnya dia nggak tahu kalau 8 + 6 = 15 itu mengundang permasalahan.

"Apa maksudnya aku dan Aomine-kun anaknya Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun?"

"Panjang Tetsu! Yang jelas kita ini . . ."

CKRES!

"Selesaikan makan kalian setelah ini kita pulang!"

Semuanya diam seketika.

Setelah memakan habis semua kuenya, Akashi memutuskan (menyuruh) semuanya untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba Kise berjalan mendahului lainnya.

"Nah, _minna_-_san_! Karena cita-citaku menjadi pilot, izinkan aku mengantar kalian semua pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan!"

Sebenarnya nggak terlalu nyambung sih sama pekerjaan pilot, tapi biarlah Kise berbuat sesukanya yang penting hari ini mereka merasa sangat senang dan juga sangat bodoh, terutama Akashi yang memberikan ide agak miring tadi. Kalau saja ada yang tahu bahwa mereka bermain-main seperti ini, mau ditaruh mana wajahnya?

"Huaah, dengan begini aku kan jadi tahu dimana rumah mereka-ssu."

* * *

**—To be Continue?—**

* * *

**Omake!**

Semuanya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat dan sentosa. Kini tinggallah Kise seorang ditemani kapten iblis kesayangannya, Akashi.

"Nee~ Akashicchi belum bilang cita-citanya tuh?"

Hening, Akashi tidak menjawab. Kise mau tanya lagi canggung. Akhirnya hening agak lama, sampai di rumah Akashi Kise terkagum-kagum.

"Wuiih, rumah Akashicchi gede banget ya?"

Akashi tak menghiraukan pujian Kise, "pemain shogi."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang keinginanku menjadi pemain shogi."

Kise hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku bermain shogi sebentar, Ryouta?" tawar Akashi. Ingat, kali ini Akashi hanya menawarkan, tidah memerintah.

"Makasih, Akashicchi. Tapi sepertinya hari sudah terlalu sore. _Jaa~_"

'_Bohong, sebenernya males aja, sih'_

* * *

**A/N :** Sumimasen kelamaan update /bows/. Fanfic kali ini panjang banget sebenernya, udah banyak adegan yang saya skip, terutama pas main dokter-dokteran (?). niatnya mau semuanya yang diperiksain. Satu lagi, maaf kalau garing, WB melanda DX

Yang mau review monggo. . .


End file.
